De los errores se aprende
by Shina Uchiha
Summary: No hubo necesidad de palabras, porque los ojos de su padre solo demostraban un mensaje claro, que incluso Nathan quien parecía el más calmado de la habitación, entendió. "Hoy te mueres." / El encanto del cuervo / Nathan y Abby / Humor, romance, ¡crimen!


**El encanto del cuervo, de María Martínez.**

* * *

><p><strong>DE LOS ERRORES SE APRENDE<strong>

_by_

_Shina Uchiha_

* * *

><p>No estaba segura de para quién era peor el curso de artes expresivas, si para Nathan o para ella; al menos en su caso era tedioso e innecesario. Para Nathan era estúpido, ridículo, vergonzoso. Y todo empeoró cuando los escogieron como los nuevos Romeo y Julieta.<p>

Supuso que muchos miraron extrañados a Nathan cuando empezó a toser descontroladamente para disimular su risa que, al final, no pudo ser disimulada por mucho tiempo antes de romper a reír. Abby le propinó un codazo en las costillas para hacerlo callar ante la furiosa mirada de su maestro.

El chico se mordió la lengua, retomando su compostura.

Escucharon atentamente las instrucciones sobre la obra, los horarios de ensayo, sobre la gran responsabilidad que caía sobre ellos al ser los nuevos protagonistas de la obra. Nathan siguió disimulando su risa incluso en el aparcamiento, cuando de la mano de Abby fueron directos a su motocicleta. De camino a la casa Blackwell ella ya empezaba a pellizcarle la piel de las costillas para que dejara de reír.

—¿No entiendes lo irónico de la situación? —demandó con diversión.

En realidad, irónico habría sido hacía unos cuantos meses, cuando su relación parecía imposible por el despecho entre sus familia. Su padre, Aaron Blackwell, ya había aceptado la relación entre ella y Nathan, por lo que no había problemas en mostrarse ante ellos. Y aunque Damien —debía recalcar que, a pesar de haberse aclarado los viejos malentendidos, la relación Damien-Nathan había mejorado lo que significa poco o nada— y Dabria seguían echando ojitos incómodos a su relación de vez en cuando, era de lo más normal que podrían haber esperado.

—No es para que mueras de un ataque de risa —repuso ella—. Acabas de enterrar tu reputación de chico malo.

—¿Enserio? Creí que era de chicos malos reírse en la cara de tus profesores.

—Será de malo cuando suspendas.

—Sí, claro. Eso no pasará.

Se detuvo frente a la entrada, atento a como Abby bajaba de la moto y le entregaba el casco. Agitó su cabello, volviendo la aplastada mata de pelos a la normalidad. Sonrió.

—De todos modos, recuperaré mi imagen en poco. Sólo dame un par de horas, voy al bar y…

—No, ni hablar —incluso antes de darse cuenta su rostro serio había dimitido ante una sonrisa divertida—. ¿Vendrás en la noche?

Nathan hizo una mueca.

—¿Noche? Pensé que me invitarías a pasar.

—Damien debe de haber llegado ya, no creo que sea buena idea —dijo entre dientes. El muchacho lanzó una mirada significativa a la casa.

—¿Tiene que estar metido las veinticuatro horas del día ahí?

Abby endureció su expresión al verlo pasar los dedos por su cabello.

—Oye… vive aquí.

—Y preguntas por qué no me agrada. Volveré. Te veo a las cinco.

—Dije «noche» —refutó.

—Si para las cinco no ha salido, lo sacaré yo —sentenció. Por su tono de voz Abby supuso que la conversación quedaba más que zanjada. Asintió antes de sentir los labios de Nathan presionando los suyos en un largo y posesivo beso. Separándose de ella, volteó para subir a la moto—. Las cinco. Si aún está ahí ejerceré mi derecho como guardián. Lo sacaré yo. Y no de una forma agradable.

Nathan desapareció bajo su atenta mirada por la carretera, ella aún tenía la sonrisa atontada en el rostro al entrar a casa. Sintió la conocida mano de su madre jalarla para un lado una vez que cerró la puerta, sin embargo no pudo reprimir el chillido ahogado que escapó de su garganta.

Morgan miraba a la ventana con una expresión que le hizo saber que faltaba poco para que se pusiera a saltar.

—Es un chico tan lindo —le escuchó decir.

—Que papá no te escuche decir eso.

—Ni Damien.

—¡Mamá! —el rostro de Abby se encendió— Es como mi hermano.

—No entraré en detalles. Pero aún como tu hermano hará un gran trabajo con los celos…

—Mamá…

—¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé! Debo suponer que, fiel a su trabajo, Nathan vendrá en unas horas.

—¡Mamá!

—Saldremos con tu padre —soltó de golpe. Abby se obligó a parpadear. Sus labios se extendieron en una gran sonrisa imitando el gesto de su madre.

—¿Hablas enserio?

Morgan asintió.

—Eso es genial, mamá. Diviértanse —aventuró al ver el sonrojo de su madre el cual se intensificó poco después.

—Saldremos antes de que llegue Nathan, ¿vale? Compórtense.

«_Y ustedes_» Estuvo tentada a decir.

—Iré a mi recámara —apuntó las escaleras, su madre asintió antes de verla correr al segundo piso.

Abby tiró su mochila en la cama y le hizo compañía poco después, suspiró agotada, cerró los ojos disfrutando de su momento de paz. Puede que tuviese unos pocos minutos antes de que alguien irrumpiera en su habitación. Alargó la mano a ciegas hacia su móvil, antes de siquiera poder palparlo, la puerta se abrió de un tirón.

—¡Lo sé, tengo que tocar! Pero no podía soportarlo más. ¡Moriré de aburrimiento! —Gimió Diandra, sentándose a su lado— ¿Quieres ir de compras?

Hizo una mueca ante la petición.

—Me encantaría, pero Nathan vendrá dentro de poco.

—¡Vamos! —sintió su brazo siendo jalado.

—¿Por qué no vas con Damien?

Diandra le lanzó una mirada significativa. Comprendió el mensaje incluso antes de que se lo recalcara con voz suplicante.

—Salir de compras con Damien es casi tan divertido como golpearse el cráneo con una piedra. ¿Enserio, Abby? ¿Damien?

—No puedo ir, lo siento. Tengo tarea que terminar y un libreto que ensayar.

—¿Libreto? —Los ojos de su compañera saltaron— ¿Qué libreto?

—Estamos en la obra.

—¿Qué obra? —tanteó el pie impaciente. Abby guardó silencio durante un par de minutos mientras sacaba algunas anotaciones de su mochila— ¿Y bien?

—Romeo y Julieta.

Casi podía escuchar el aire saliendo de los pulmones de su amiga con cada carcajada que salía de ella. Enterró el rostro en una almohada. Al parecer Nathan no era el único que le encontraba el chiste.

* * *

><p>Cuando observó a sus padres juntos, el brazo de su madre enroscado en el de su padre de manera afectuosa, le entraron las ganas de lloriquear. Esa imagen la había tenido desde hacía meses, pero cada vez que lo veía entendía lo perfecta que su vida estaba avanzando. Tenía un novio maravilloso, amigos de los cuales ya no tendría que despedirse y padres que se amaban con cada célula de su cuerpo. Tragó saliva obligándose a tener compostura.<p>

—Vaya, mamá. Te ves genial —y era verdad. Morgan traía ese tipo de vestidos en los cuales jamás la había visto y su padre seguía tan elegante como siempre—. ¿He dicho lo guapos que son?

Aaron enrojeció con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Es buenos saberlo.

—¡Estamos a punto de salir! Compórtate. —pidió su madre.

Rodó los ojos ante el pedido, su madre era consciente que ella no haría nada malo estando sola en casa. Su época de travesuras había terminado hace tanto que incluso lo había olvidado.

—Lo haré, mamá.

Besó a su madre en la mejilla antes de abrazar a su padre. Los acompañó a la puerta para despedirlos, observando como Aaron abría la puerta para Morgan antes de ir al volante. Meneó su mano en despedida al momento en que el auto desapareció por la carretera y sonrió. Casi al instante notó el zumbido que avisaba a Nathan acercándose. Se mantuvo en la entrada, abrazando sus codos mientras observaba la escena. Su sexy novio bajando del vehículo, sacándose el casco, dejándolo en alguna parte de la moto que ya no tuvo oportunidad de ver. Ahora lo veía a él. Sí que lo veía. Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo.

—Cinco en punto. Estoy armado por si las dudas.

Lanzó una seca risa.

—Para tu gran tranquilidad, Damien no ha aparecido en todo el día.

—Tenemos una hora más para averiguar si rompe su record —masculló entrando con Abby a la casa, manteniéndola cerca de él, abrazando su cadera.

Pasada la primera hora y media, Abby renunció a su idea de repasar las líneas del guion. Era un poco —_muy, demasiado, totalmente_— difícil tratar de aprenderte diálogos cuando tenías a tu pareja besándote el cuello y susurrando palabras en tu oído para nada inocentes. Abby, en su defensa, podía decir que había resistido más de una hora sin caer en la incomodidad y que, Nathan por su parte, había prestado atención a las primeras líneas que le tocaban antes de empezar su lujuriosa tarea de desconcentrarla.

Lo logró.

Y él lo sabía. La risita presuntuosa que lanzó lo confirmaba. Le golpeó las costillas con el codo.

—¿Así se supone que estudiaremos?

—Haremos nuestra propia obra.

—Nathan…

—Olvida eso —tan rápido que le fue imposible negarse, Nathan le arrebató el libreto de las manos; esta cayó algo lejos para poder ir a recogerlo, de todos modos sus piernas no estaban en condiciones de poder levantarse. Nathan seguía besando su cuello, su oreja, el inicio de su mandíbula—. ¿Sabías que Julieta no murió virgen como todos creen?

—Dímelo a mí —suspiró.

—Tendrás que ser una buena Julieta.

—Lo soy —aporreó, su rostro enrojeciendo de vergüenza.

—Sé una buena Julieta.

—Y tú sé un buen Romeo y deja de hacer esto.

—Es mío el deber de ser un _mal _Romeo… soy _muy malo._ Quiero un castigo.

Abby empezó a reír.

—Basta, tenemos que…

—Tenemos tiempo.

Nathan la volteó con rapidez, dejándola sentada a horcadas de él. Empezó a besar su boca con desespero mientras la recostaba en el sillón. Abby pasó sus dedos por el rostro de Nathan, delineando su mandíbula, acariciando sus cejas, su frente antes de agarrar con fuerza su cabello. Escuchó un pequeño gruñido mientras sentía unas manos recorrer con rapidez sus piernas, obligándose a enroscarlas en las caderas del chico.

Sintió los besos en su cuello nuevamente, mordiendo con delicadeza la final piel del lugar. Guió sus manos hasta la camiseta de Nathan y él abrió el primer botón de la camisa de Abby. Ella jadeó al sentir uno de los botones romperse al momento en que Nathan jaló de ellos.

Estaban ensimismados en su propio mundo que solo fue consciente que alguien estaba entre ellos cuando escuchó el jadeo de su madre, algo parecido a su nombre distorsionado por la sorpresa. Ambos saltaron, alejándose como si la piel del otro fuese carbón ardiente.

Abby miró con una mueca horrorizada como los ojos de su padre vacilaban entre ella y Nathan, su madre aún tenía la boca abierta, su mano agarraba con fuerza el brazo de Aaron.

—Papá…

Se arrepintió incluso de haber pronunciado palabra alguna, ya que ese acto parecía haber desencadenado la difícil decisión de su padre. Aaron parecía, por primera vez, acalorado y muy, muy enojado ante los ojos de Abby.

No hubo necesidad de palabras, porque los ojos de su padre solo demostraban un mensaje claro, que incluso Nathan quien parecía el más calmado de la habitación, entendió.

«_Hoy te mueres._»

—¿Sabes? —Le escuchó susurrar lentamente— Si no es mucha molestia me encantaría un pequeño lugar junto a mi padre.

Y así, con el primer paso que dio Aaron Blackwell hacia Nathan, Abby sabía que esta sería una larga, larga nochecita.

* * *

><p><em>¿Se supone que continuará…? Por respeto a la integridad física del sexy e irresistible Nathan, esto quedará aquí.<em>

_**RIP Nathan. (?**_

* * *

><p>Esta es solo una historia creada por una pequeña fan de El encanto del cuervo que deseaba hacerle un poquito de bullying a Nathan porque lo quiere y así demuestra su amor.<p>

Antes que nada, pedir perdón a Nathan Hale que, de seguro, terminará hecho "la palabra con M". Pero la situación la requería y he decir que si de algo debes aprender es jamás hacerlo en la casa de tu novia. ¡MALA IDEA! ¡MUY MALA! Segundo, disculparme con todo aquel que lea esto porque con todos los errores que tendrá y con cada ridiculez que he escrito, puede que termine con miopía. Pero he decir que en los últimos meses mi habilidad como Ficker ha decaído lo que significa MUCHO. ¡Sin más! Si alguien ha podido disfrutar de este pequeño relato, espero que me cuenten qué tal les pareció.


End file.
